Haven
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "I thought you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me, ever again," she whispered to break the silence. She tried to make a joke about the situation, trying to lighten the mood. But if she had to be honest there was nothing to joke about. Nothing. [Set after 5.07] One-shot


_But the danger is coming, so I think we should run._ _I think we should run, run, run …_

For justalltheselittlethings. Cause great minds think alike.

* * *

 **Haven.**

 _ **A place of safety.**_

She swallowed.

Fighting the pain. Both mentally and physically.

She closed her eyes, her face cringing as she tried to breath. She wondered what had happened. She knew he was still there, because he was still holding her hand. She opened her eyes then, trying to smile. To smile at him, showing him she's fine. But he knew she's not and it broke his heart. He looked at her for a second, a small smile forming on his lips. Glad she's safe. For now. He's still afraid to really look at her. Cause really looking at her meant acknowledging everything that happened and he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to lose her again. It's a wonder he hasn't had a panic attic yet and he knew it. Maybe it's because she was there and she needed him to be there.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me, ever again," she whispered to break the silence. She tried to make a joke about the situation, trying to lighten the mood. But if she had to be honest there was nothing to joke about. Nothing. And even though she meant it as a joke, somehow she wondered why those words hadn't been enough to protect her. She wondered why this happened. How this happened. How she, no they, got messed up in this.

He listened to the words that left her lips. The words he remembered vividly, the words he had once said to her. Those exact words he had said to her only four months ago.

" _Thank you, Harvey," she said as she turned towards him on the couch. Her right arm resting on the backrest, her legs pulled up on the couch, nearly touching his._

" _You don't need to thank me," he replied leaning with his arms on his knees as he looked at her. "You already thanked me."_

" _No, I thanked you for fixing it," she corrected him, raising her left index finger, "Now, I'm thanking you for not bringing it up all night," she added, slightly laughing but still embarrassed at the situation she had gotten herself into._

 _He swallowed, fidgeting with his hands as he continued to look at her. "I just figured if you wanted it brought up, you'd bring it up," he paused for a second looking away again. "And now you have, so uhm …" he stopped again, trying to find the words. Reaching for his wineglass as he noticed her changing position. He stared at his glass, "I told you I'd never let anything happen to you," he confessed, now looking at her again. "And I won't ever, so you don't ever have to feel scared like that again."_

He recalled the moment. It was one of those moments that was on constant replay in his mind. One of those moments he wished he could relive. One of those moments he wished he could change the outcome of. "I'm sorry," he whispered then. It was the only thing he could say.

.

 **36 hours ago**

She swirled around again.

Her cobalt blue dress hugging her every curve.

Her auburn locks bouncing with every step she took.

He looked at her, a smile appearing on his lips at the pure sight of her. Of Donna, his Donna.

Her body met his again, her chest pressed against his. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back. His fingers drawing circles on her skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she shivered under his touch, but she smiled. Smiled at him as she stared in his dark eyes. Her fingers playing with his hair as they continued to dance around the room. Only having eyes for each other.

Harvey swallowed at the sight in front of him.

At the sight of Donna dancing with Mitchell. His Donna. He swallowed again before he downed the tumbler of scotch in his hand. His Donna his mind repeated again, but he had to correct himself. Donna wasn't his.

And even though she was dancing in the arms of another man, he couldn't help but watch her. Observe the beauty that once used to sit outside his office. The beauty he once had the luxury of looking at nearly fifteen hours a day. The woman he loved, but couldn't tell how.

And ever since then things got messed up. Big time.

He wondered if he should tell her. He had tried to, he really had, but she has stopped him and he wondered if he should try again. Try to tell her now. Now that she was in the arms of another man. In the arms of the man he knew wasn't who he said he was.

.

* * *

.

 _He smiled at her, taking in her beauty again. He can't put into words how much he has missed this. Missed them. Missed her. "We should do this more often," he told her. It wasn't directly asking her out, but it was as close as he could get._

" _I'm not sure how Mitchell would feel about that," she told him._

 _His heart dropped, "Mitchell?" he repeated, "who's that?" he asked but he already knew he doesn't want to hear her answer._

" _The guy I've been seeing for the past six weeks," she told him._

 _._

 _He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He just had to know if this guy would be right for her, but he also knew the guy wouldn't be. No one would ever be good enough for her in his eyes. Not unless it was himself, but he wasn't ready to admit that. Or tell her. He remembered what she had told about him, his name. Mitchell Wright. He worked as a project manager and he was originally from Chicago, had only been in the city for six months. Three very basic things before she stopped talking. She could undoubtedly read his face. His face betraying him when he told her he was happy for her. It had been a lie, and she knew it._

 _So he focussed on those three things and did again what he had always done when she told him about a guy she was seeing. He'd do a background check on the guy. It was something he used to do, until she found out and forbid him to do it ever again. But after Stephen Huntley he just had to make sure that there was nothing wrong with this guy. She deserved that and if it couldn't be him, he had to make sure the other guy would be mister Wright. At least Mitchell had his name as advantage, he thought. Harvey searched the web, but he couldn't find anything. Anything at all. It was like Mitchell didn't exist, not until half a year ago._

 _._

" _I don't know what to do," he confessed to Paula, leaning on his arms. Staring at the ground, his mind was with Donna._

" _Could you explain why?" she asked carefully, she hadn't seen him this stressed after the time he had told her about his mother._

" _It's about Mitchell," he sighed._

" _I'm sorry? Who's Mitchell?" Paula asked confused, this wasn't the direction she had thought this conversation would go to._

" _Donna's b… the guy Donna's seeing," he mumbled, "I know something about him and I don't know if I should tell her."_

" _Is it yours to tell?" she asked._

" _No," he mumbled, thinking about what he knew, "but –"_

" _It's important and could potentially ruin her relationship?" Paula added._

 _Harvey nodded, "yes. Their relationship is based on a lie."_

" _Why can't you tell her?" dr Agard asked._

" _I want to," he confessed, "I really want to. A good friend would, but it's not my place and … and I don't want to sound jealous or something."_

" _But you are," Paula provoked him._

" _What," Harvey shot back._

" _You are jealous," she continued again, "jealous of him. Of them. Of what they have together, because it's different from what you used to have with her, but it is what you wanted."_

 _Harvey nodded again, he didn't even notice himself doing it._

" _Why haven't you told her?" Paula asked then, "told her you wanted more."_

" _I did," he mumbled as he let his head fall down again._

" _I'm sorry, you what?" Paula asked, not sure if she heard correctly._

" _I told her I loved her," he heard himself mumble, "but she left me."_

" _Why?" she asked, "because she doesn't love you?"_

 _Harvey swallowed at hearing those words. 'I love you, Harvey,' he heard Donna say again. "No," he exclaimed, "at least I don't think so… she said she loved me."_

" _Then why aren't the tow of you together now?"_

" _I don't know … she left," he mumbled._

" _I think you do, I think you know why," Paula pushed, but Harvey didn't answer. "I bet she wanted more, but you couldn't give it to her."_

" _That's not – " he shot back but he stopped himself remembering her asking how he loved her. How he couldn't answer. "I couldn't tell her how I loved her," he confessed then._

 _Paula sighed. "You kept the truth from her," she told him. "You're keeping things from her now."_

" _You don't keep things from he," he yelled at her in the bathroom of the office._

 _She stared at him, tears in her eyes. "You keep things from me all the time," she cried._

" _That's because I'm your boss," he shot back._

" _Harvey," Paula pushed, "where did you go? Your mind seemed to drift away just now."_

" _No," he mumbled, "I'm listening."_

" _So I'm not saying you should be the one to tell her, but you are keeping things from her. Things she needs to know."_

 _Harvey nodded._

 _._

" _Donna," he mumbled as he walked up to her in the file room._

" _Harvey," she answered, curious as to why he was looking for her yet again._

" _I need to tell you something," he mumbled then, struggling to find the words, to bring her the news. "It's about Mitchell," he finally pronounced._

 _She looked at him then, first shocked and not sure where this is going, but then she recalled the conversation they once had about Stephen. "If you're going to say that it bothers you.. I know," she answered._

" _No," he replied, leaving Donna shocked for a moment. What if he really wasn't bothered about them, it hurt her more than she'd like to admit. He took in her face, cursing himself for his answer just now. Of course it bothered him. Every single minute of every single day, it bothered him. But that wasn't what he was going to say. "No," he repeated again, "it's just Mitchell –"_

" _Harvey," she interrupted him, "just don't. You've had your chance," she mumbled as she walked away._

 _._

* * *

.

How was he going to tell her that the guy she's with isn't who he said he is. And that he knew. He was torn between being a good friend and sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He had never had the honour to even call himself that, but jealous he was. He looked at her again. One last time, before he turned towards the bar again. Ordering another round of scotch. He couldn't tell her, not tonight. He couldn't ruin her night.

.

Donna let her head rest on Mitchell's shoulder as they moved through the room. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help herself. She let her eyes scan the room, scan for the man she knew was there. She saw him sitting at the bar. Alone, sipping his Macallen 36. Her eyes met his for a brief second and it was enough to see he was hurt. She hated herself for being the reason, but she had to move on. She just had too. She also didn't know why she smiled at him non the less and the fact that he smiled back affected her more than she liked to admit, but it did. She watched him down his glass then, walking away. Leaving her in Mitchell's arms, but she still felt alone.

.

Mitchell spun her around again and watched her for a second. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she mumbled trying to smile at him.

"Okay," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Why don't you wait here and I get us some drinks."

"Okay," she whispered then as she watched him walk away, turning around again as she was greeted by an older man.

"Miss, you wouldn't happen to know where Mateo went, do you?" he asked her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Mateo?" she repeated, "I'm sorry. I don't know anyone with that name."

"You don't?" the man replied letting out a laugh, "that's funny cause I saw him dancing with you only minutes ago."

"Mitchell?" Donna mumbled as she started to look around.

"Mitchell, Mateo," the man continued, "doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Uhm," Donna mumbled as she tried to back down.

"Now don't walk away, love," he continued as he reached for a picture in the pocket of his jacket. "Now is this the man you were just with?" he asked showing her the picture.

Donna looked at the photograph in front of her. The man had a beard and a moustache, but it was definitely Mitchell. She swallowed, but didn't answer. Something was off about this guy. About this situation.

The man smiled, "why don't you go and get him for me, love," he continued as he spun her around, "tell him Toni is waiting for him outside," he added.

Donna took a small step forward, anything to get away from the guy, before she looked over her shoulder again. She heard the sound of his footsteps fade in the distance. Donna let out another breath before she scanned the room, looking for Mitchell when he walked up to her again, handing her a glass of champagne.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"No," she mumbled then, "no it isn't Mitchell, if that's even your name."

"I'm sorry?" he replied, not sure where her response had gotten from.

"Mateo, Mitchell what is it?" she asked annoyed, "cause I thought I was seeing this great guy named Mitchell, yet just seconds ago a guy came over, said he was looking for Mateo," she explained, "he showed me a picture of you."

"Shit," he mumbled then placing both their glasses on the nearest table as he pulled her aside, "what was this man's name?" he whispered then.

"Toni something," she shot back, "what's all this about."

"F*ck," he exclaimed this time, looking around in panic, "we need to go."

"Go?" she repeated, "why? What's going on?"

"Donna," he sighed as he pulled her away, "I don't have time to explain now, but I need you to trust me. We need to go."

"No," Donna protested as she removed her arm from his grip, "I'm not going unless you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine," he hissed as he pulled her closer. "My real name is Mateo," he whispered, "I'm in the witness protection program and the guy you just met is probably here to kill me and everybody that knows."

"Everybody?" Donna repeated.

"Yes, you. Me. Harvey," he whispered, "we need to go. Now."

"Harvey," she mumbled, "I can't."

"Donna," Mitchell mumbled again, "we really need to go."

"I need to tell him," she whispered, "I … I need to tell him."

Mitchell sighed and reached for a note in his pocket. "Tell him," he replied as he placed the card in her hand, "meet me here in an hour," he whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head, before walking away.

.

Donna turned around staring at the piece of paper in her hand. "Harvey," she mumbled out loud. She needed to find Harvey, but for once she was out of luck. Normally she'd be able to spot him in the room almost instantly. Only minutes ago her eyes had met his, and now. Now that it mattered most, he was nowhere to be seen. She started to walk. Just walk. In no particular direction, just following her feet. Hoping they would let them to him, like they used to.

.

Harvey stumbled out of the bathroom again, urging for another glass of scotch after the confrontation he had just had. He wiped the last remaining droplets from his face as he started walking. He had ended up there as he had felt his heart starting to race again, his vision disappearing. He had really thought he was done with it. Done with those panic attacks, but seeing her like that had triggered them again. Or so he had thought, cause the moment he entered the bathroom stall it had stopped. The feelings had stopped. Out of the blue, there was only one thing that stayed the same. His mind, his mind was on Donna and he couldn't shake the thoughts. The memories. His dreams. When he had stepped out of the stall again, turning around to wash his face, a man stood there waiting for him.

"Mr. Specter," the older man greeted him.

Harvey nodded unsure of how the man knew his name, but then he was the best closer of the city so it shouldn't be a big surprise if someone knew his name.

"I'm looking for Mr. Cipriani," the man continued, "I believe he's a client of yours."

Harvey let the water splash his face. "I don't know of any Mr. Cipriani," he replied looking at the man in the mirror and that's when he spotted it. The gun.

"You don't?" the man asked again, "maybe you know him as Mitchell Wright," the man continued with a smirk.

Harvey swallowed, remembering the conversation he had had with Mitchell only a day ago. How he had come to the firm, behind Donna's back, looking for help. He had told him everything, who he really was. What had happened and how his own lawyer had gone missing only days ago. He swallowed again. "I'm sorry I don't," he replied again, more firmly again.

"My sources tell me differently, Mr. Specter," the man replied as he walked towards the door, he only needed Mateo and it wasn't the place nor time for a more rough interrogation. "I'll just ask the redhead then," he told him as he left the room.

"Donna," Harvey mumbled as he felt his hands shaking. He needed to find her.

.

With every step she took her pace increased and by the time she turned the corner she was practically running. Running so fast she crashed into him. "OMG, Harvey," she exclaimed as she landed on her feet again, letting out a breath. Her hands shaking.

"Donna, are you okay?" he whispered as he looked at her. She seemed scared, afraid and all he wanted to do was hug her and comfort her. But he knew he couldn't, it wasn't his place.

"No," she whispered shaking, "no."

"What's going on?" he asked her as he held her arms, "Donna. What's going on?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "there… uh.. there was this guy. Mitchell.. I think we should run.."

"Donna," Harvey started but he was interrupted by the dark voice he had heard in the bathroom before.

"Well, well, well. Look at that," the man mumbled as he walked towards them, "the two that both claimed they had no idea who Mateo Cipriani is."

Harvey extended his arm trying to protect Donna as the man raised his gun at them. "She doesn't know anything," Harvey added as he stepped towards the man.

"Harvey," she mumbled as she tried to pull him back.

"Donna, don't," he whispered over his shoulder, "you were right," he continued then, taking another step towards the man, "Mr. Cipriani is my client."

The man laughed. "You're making it very easy for me Mr. Specter," he laughed again as he removed the safety pin. "I think you know what happened with his last lawyer."

"I do," Harvey replied, "let's talk," he tried raising his hands.

"Ooh, no, Mr. Specter," the man continued, "I think we both know I'm not here to talk. Where's Mr. Cipriani?"

"I don't know," Harvey replied, "and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"You trying to act brave son?" the man continued. "Either you tell or I shoot."

Donna swallowed, crumbling the piece of paper that was still in her hand, as she took a step towards Harvey.

"I'm giving you one more chance," the man pushed, "where's Mr. Cipriani?"

"I don't know," Harvey replied, for the first time realising his 'there are another 146 things you could do' was bullshit when someone actually pointed a gun at you.

"Too bad," the man replied as he raised his shoulders. "Say goodbye to Mr. Specter, love," he continued as he raised the gun a bit further. "Time's up," the man replied pulling the trigger and walking away right after that.

"Noooo," Donna exclaimed as she heard the man pronouncing his last words. Mixed with the sound of the gun going off, she ran towards Harvey pushing him aside.

The bullet hitting her in her shoulder as they both fell to the ground.

Harvey crawled towards Donna. Tears forming in his eyes as he took in the sight in front of him. The blood gushing from the wound as he saw her skin turn whiter with the second. "Donna," he mumbled as he pulled her closer, trying to stop the bleeding with one hand as he dialled 911 with his other.

Donna shivered, placing her hand on top of his. "Harvey," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Donna, no.." Harvey mumbled tears now streaming down his face. "Donna.."

.

* * *

.

Harvey paced through the hallway. His heart pounding in his chest. His left hand on his head as he hold the phone in his right. Talking to Mitchell or Mateo, whatever his name was, on the other end of the line. He had never imagined that to happen, ever. "Asshole, " he whispered as he hung up. He wondered how on earth Donna could be with a guy like that. Someone who had lied to her and now that she was in the hospital couldn't even come and visit. _"It's too dangerous,"_ he heard Mitchell say again in his mind, he had wanted to scream. _She took a bullet for you!_ Forgetting that in fact she hadn't, she had saved him. Harvey. He paced through the hallway again, the blood on his shirt a constant reminder of what had just happened. Harvey got stopped in his tracks when a nurse walked up to him.

"Mr. Specter?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Harvey mumbled, he had never felt this nervous before.

"It was though. She lost a lot of blood," the nurse started, "but she's a very strong woman. She's stable now."

"Ooh, thank god," he mumbled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. "Can I … can I see her?" he asked.

"She's still asleep," the nurse told him.

"That's okay," he replied, "I .. I just need to see her… I need to be with her."

"Okay," the nurse continued, "just follow me."

.

Harvey settled down in the chair next to her bed. He swallowed again as he took in her figure. Her pale skin. He covered her left hand with his, his thumb caressing the palm of her hand. "Donna, please," he whispered again, intertwining their fingers as he fell asleep next to her.

Donna woke up a couple of hours later. She had to blink twice to really register the fact that Harvey was sitting beside her. His hand still covered hers, his head resting on her stomach. Her lips curled up as she moved her right hand towards his head, caressing it as she moved her fingers through his hair.

Harvey woke up from her soft touch, his heart beating like crazy again. He quickly got up and looked at her for a second, before he couldn't help himself anymore. Overwhelmed with emotions, he cupped her face and moved closer, wanting to kiss her. Needing to kiss her. But he changed his mind and stopped, his bottom lip just scraping her top lip as he closed his eyes and placed a kiss on Donna's head instead. He didn't see how she had already slightly parted her lips to welcome his.

She swallowed. Fighting the pain. Both mentally and physically. She closed her eyes, her face cringing as she tried to breath. She didn't know what had just happened. All she knew was that he was still there. Holding her hand again. She opened her eyes again, trying to smile. To smile at him, showing him she's fine, but he knew she's not and it broke his heart. He looked at her for a second, a small smile forming on his lips. Glad she's safe. For now, but he's still afraid to really look at her. Cause really looking at her meant acknowledging everything that happened. And he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to lose her again. It's a wonder he hasn't had a panic attic yet and he knew it. Maybe it's because she was there and she needed him to be there.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me, ever again," she whispered to break the silence. She tried to make a joke about the situation, trying to lighten the mood. But if she had to be honest there was nothing to joke about. Nothing. And even though she meant it as a joke, somehow she wondered why those words hadn't been enough to protect her. She wondered why this happened. How this happened. How she, no they, got messed up in this.

He listened to the words that left her lips. The words he remembered vividly, the words he had once said to her. Those exact words he had said to her only four months ago. He recalled the moment. It was one of those moments that were on constant replay in his mind. One of those moments he wished he could relive. One of those moments he wished he could change the outcome of. "I'm sorry," he whispered then. It was the only thing he could say.

.

"Mitchell couldn't come," he whispered then.

"I figured," she mumbled back eyeing the room around then.

"He's in a safe house now. Figuring out his next plan, a new identity," Harvey told her.

"He told you?" she asked then.

Harvey nodded, not sure if she meant now or before. He had known and she didn't. "He did," he mumbled, "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but-"

Donna nodded, "it's okay," she whispered squeezing his hand, "it's not your fault." _I should have known. I'm Donna after all._

"I should have told you –"

"Harvey, don't" she whispered.

Harvey sighed. "Okay," he replied getting out of the chair. "I've arranged for you to meet with Mitchell," he told her, "Let me check with the nurse when you're cleared to go."

"Ooh," she mumbled, "I don't …" but he had already left the room.

.

 **24 hours later**

"Harvey," she mumbled breaking the silence as they drove in his black Lexus. On their way to meet with Mitchell.

"Just listen to him, okay," Harvey replied looking at her. "He's been through this before. He knows what's going to happen."

"What.. what do you mean?" she asked.

"Donna," he sighed, "even though the police found the guy that shot you, that doesn't mean it's over. They're going to keep coming for him. And he could keep you safe."

"Ooh," she mumbled letting her head hang down, "wright."

.

"M..," she paused, not sure how she should call him. "Hi," she greeted him as he got in the black Lexus.

"Donna," he replied sitting down, moving closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Donna nodded. "I am. Now."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Yeah," she whispered, "I guess you do," she continued as she removed herself from his arms and moved a bit away from him.

Mitchell nodded. "So, uhm… to start. My name.. real name is Mateo Capriani."

"Mateo," she repeated mumbling. "Why are you in witness protection?" she asked.

"Witnessed a high profile murder back in Chicago," he replied, not making it more romantic than it was.

Donna swallowed. "Ooh," she mumbled, "so that's why this guy came looking for you?"

"It is," he agreed, "and it's not just me. They came after my family. They found my lawyer, that's why I went to Harvey."

"Harvey," Donna repeated, "does that mean –"

"Yes," he interrupted her, "it means they'll be coming after him. After you. After us."

Mateo finished telling her what would be next. What he was going to do, what she should do. "I know it's short notice," he started, "and I know it's hard. But we need to go. Today."

"Today?" she asked.

"Our plane will leave in an hour," he confessed. "You should say goodbye now."

"Goodbye," she replied in shock, as her eyes focussed on the door of the car. The door separation her from Harvey, who was walking outside with Ray.

"I'll wait for you in the plane," Mateo continued as he got out of the car.

Donna let out a breath as she spotted Harvey pacing around. His hands in his pockets, his head hanging down. She swallowed as she got out of the car as well and walked over to him. "What should I do?" she asked him.

"Donna," he sighed, "All I know is you're giving up your life and you already did once for me," he mumbled. "that's not up to me to decide."

"Harvey," she mumbled back, hoping for something. Anything. A sign. "It is," she whispered so softly he didn't hear it.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "I just need you to be safe."

"What about you?" she whispered, Mateo's words on repeat in her head. _It means they'll be coming after him._

"I'm going to be right here," he whispered.

"But," she protested as she swallowed. Looking at the ground again, tears forming in her eyes.

He lifted her chin with his finger and wiped the tears from her cheek. "You're going to be safe," he whispered, "you're deserve to be happy."

Donna nodded letting her head rest against his. "Harvey," she whispered again.

"Kiss me," he whispered back.

"What?" she replied, her lips trembling.

"Kiss me -," he begged again, but she silenced him with her lips. It was soft, sweet. Completely different from the other time, but somehow still the same. A kiss that made her heart flutter, she could taste the scotch he had been drinking, the salt from her tears. Or his, she couldn't tell. It felt so wright, like everything she had ever wanted. Except for the fact they were saying goodbye.

He pulled back at the sound of the engines starting, making Donna gasp for air.

"Stay safe," he whispered again as he lifted his head, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, Donna," he added before he turned around, walking towards the black Lexus.

Donna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart beating in her chest, as he feet were grounded. Unable to move as she watched him walk away, glancing at her one last time before he got in the car.

.

She saw Mateo appear in the corner of her eye then, standing in the door opening of the plane.

"Donna," he called her, making her wake up from her thoughts again. Now realising the black Lexus was long gone. She followed her feet, dragging her up the stairs and onto the plane.

"Are you okay?" Mateo asked, concerned.

"It's hard," Donna whispered as she looked over her shoulder towards the runway again.

"I know," Mateo replied knowing she meant saying goodbye to Harvey. "It's not leaving to another desk this time, it's forever."

" _No one is leaving you, Harvey."_

Donna swallowed and looked up to Mateo again. Tears running down her face. "I can't," she mumbled, "I can't go."

"Donna," Mateo mumbled, "it's not safe for you to stay here."

Donna nodded. "I know, but I … I just can't go."

.

* * *

.

Harvey woke up from the sound of someone knocking at his door. He looked around and wondered how he had ended up on his couch. That's when he spotted the empty bottle of scotch. The knocking continued. He sighed. "Just go," he yelled at the door, figuring it was probably Mike or some salesman. And if it was another guy coming for him, he just had to let himself in.

"Harvey," Donna replied as she knocked on his door again.

Harvey froze on the spot at the sound of her voice, his hands shaking. His feet automatically dragging him towards the door. Not sure if his mind or the alcohol was playing tricks on him or he was actually going to see Donna on the other side of his door.

"Hey," she whispered as he slowly opened the door.

Harvey looked at her then, licking his lips a smirk appearing on his face. So happy to see her, he wasn't able to control himself for the second time in the last 48 hours. He stepped towards her, his thumb caressing her cheek as he pulled her closer. His lips crashing on hers as pulled her inside his apartment. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck as Harvey lifted her and carried her towards the kitchen counter. Pulling back from their kiss as he placed her on top of it.

"Wait," he mumbled, "you didn't go?"

Donna nodded smiling at him. "I couldn't go."

"Why?" he asked this time, the same tone in his voice as she had used on him four months ago.

"You said I would be giving up my life," she started, "but I realised I would also be giving up me. Being me. And I realised the only way for me to be me, is when I'm with you."

Harvey grinned at hearing her say those words.

"I can't be me without you," she whispered, pressing her lips on his again.

"Are. You. Sure? You. Might. Not. Be. Safe. Here," he mumbled in between kisses, before pulling back looking at her for her answer.

Donna let her head rest against his as she stared in his eye. "I am," she whispered, "you are the only place where I'm truly safe. I love you."

He smiled.

"You're my haven, Harvey."

\- The End.

* * *

 **Okay so this was just something that has been playing in my mind for the past couple of days. I hope you liked it, a maybe leave a review? x**


End file.
